1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology information develops, a market for display apparatuses that are media for connecting users and information has grown. The display apparatus has been developed in a variety of forms. Among the various forms, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been highlighted as a display apparatus having superior characteristics, such as being thin, being light, and consuming low power.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an organic light-emitting device in a display area. Because the organic light-emitting device is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen, deterioration of an organic light-emitting device due to intrusion of moisture and/or oxygen should be reduced or prevented. As one method to address the aforementioned issues, an upper substrate and a lower substrate are closely coupled to each other by using a sealing member. In this regard, the coupling may be accompanied by a process of irradiating a laser beam onto a pattern to be formed as a sealing member layer.
However, in the case of an existing display apparatus and a manufacturing method thereof, there is a limit in irradiating a laser beam at an accurate position of a pattern for the sealing member.